Wastewater or sewage treatment is an important process used to remove physical, chemical, or biological contaminants. Typically, an objective of wastewater treatment is to produce an environmentally safe fluid waste stream or a solid waste suitable for disposal or further use. Wastewater treatment methods typically involve multiple steps including, but not limited to, pretreatment, primary treatment, aeration, secondary treatment, and sludge treatment. The multiple processes involved in wastewater treatment can consume a large amount of energy.